Never Give Up
by VampireLemming
Summary: Bella is a vampire in England in 1930. She is alone and has a monotonus life. Until she goes to a new town and meets the local Doctors nephew. My First Fanfic, so don't be harsh. Please read if you have the time
1. Chapter 1

April 1931

Once again I am moving towns, these days I get so lonely I just wish there was more of my kind that I didn't have to pretend, to fight who I am. I'm in this black Cadillac Victoria Coupeand the smell of humans every where. I am going to my supposed uncle who I have never met and my dad kept me as a secret for years from the rest of the family. One of my better plots if I do say so myself! I sit back and let my glossy brown hair be blown by the warm summer winds and as it dances around my stone cheeks I pretend to sleep as I remember my past.

(All you Renee lovers, in this story she is not he mum because she could never be that mean!)

It was autumn and just a few weeks after my 18th birthday my beloved mother runs away into the woods with a mysterious person hot on her heels, she was sick with my father telling her what to do all the time and when a rich handsome man said that he could grant her everything she had dreamed of, she went for it. I thought I'd never see her, never hear her tinkling voice as she sang while doing chores and would never be comforted with her warm hugs when I was sad. Then, just weeks from my 19th birthday she returned. She was not the affectionate mother I had grown up with, she was skinny and pale with huge bags under her eyes. I did not see those though, all I saw were her eyes, a deep scarlet. There was a flash and she was at dad, ripping at the sleeping figure with her shinning white teeth that were covered in his blood. She then smiled as her scarlet eyes turned a bright crimson then she turned to me. She bit down hard, her sharp teeth digging into my collar bone. She then withdrew, with an awful look on her face, as if suddenly realising what she had done. Then she was gone.

I crawled to my dad and waited to die as I hugged his lifeless body. Then the fire came. I didn't scream; I didn't want anyone to know that I was in pain; I vaguely remembered being taken to the mortuary without a second glance. That was when I realised that I wasn't going to die, but become something else. I was becoming like my mother but I would never do that, never hurt someone, never kill a person. As the fire died inside me a scruffy tabby cat slinked in and my hunger took over.

That was 50 years ago and I'd stuck to my last human wishes. I now killed only animals and tried to blend into the humans' as much as possible while moving to different places every 5 years.

I stopped my daydreaming when I felt the air stir and a warm quite yummy sent blow up my sensitive, pale nose as a young porter tried unsuccessfully wake me. I fluttered my pallid eyelids and slowly sat up.

"Are we here?" I asked in my sweet tones.

"Yes miss, if you would like to follow me." The Porter stammered and dragged my bags to the counts mansion. I'd forgotten how grand English mansions could actually be. I entered the extravagant hallway with guilt frames lining the dull green walls. A small, sweaty man with green piggy eyes and matching suit stood in the centre of the hall and ushered me over. "You must be tired after that long journey, please, come with me to my office and we can have some hot chocolate." His low voice rang in my ears but I ignored it and simply asked whether I could be shown bedroom as yes, I was very tired. He nodded and a servant with huge blonde ringlets showed me to my room. It was modern and tasteful nothing like the inelegance of downstairs. Just how I liked it, I undid my dark purple velvet travelling coat and the white satin dress underneath seemed to flow like an endless river down my body to the floor were it stopped abruptly. The moonlight that filtered in just added to the beauty of it all. Too bad I was too thirsty to care.


	2. Chapter 2 again!

**(Sos I made so many mistakes in the last one, so I checked this thru first! Be warned cos it's not very gud! I've ritten it again so it shud make sense now… BTW, BELLA HAS NEVR SEEN ANOTHR VAMPIRE AND SO DOES NT NO WHEN ONE IS THER!! This is V important that u kno this!)**

My hair whirled around me and a came back through the open window. There was quite good food in the forest so I hadn't travelled far. I looked at the watch; it was 6:00 in the morning! Well, at least I had lots of time to get ready.

I crossed the big room and looked through my wardrobe deliberating between the dark blue and the scarlet dresses. Eventually I went for a light blue silk dress and lots of white lace. I then rifled through my draws until I found the matching underwear Next to all the large hats I used to shade me from the sun. I laid them carefully on the bed and delicately took off the dress I was wearing.

Just as I was about to change completely the servant who had showed me to my room last night poked her head round the door and stared at me, half naked and glinting in the rising sun.

That moment seemed to last a lifetime, a mask of shock and terror outlined her fairly attractive features I couldn't move despite what my Vampire senses were telling me, I tried to block it out and try to think of what a human would do. How far was the cupboard…? Could I make it? I hoped so.

I hurtled into the cupboard and as quickly as I could, I managed to get changed before coming right back out again to find that the girl was still standing there completely motionless. When she realised I was decent she fell to the ground and started sobbing.

I came closer and bent down, careful not to come too close.

"I'm so sorry" she wailed "I didn't realise that you would be awake so early!"

"It's all right" I soothed

"It's just I needed to get the flowers" I looked over at the wilting roses in the corner

"No harm done, why did you need them?"

"Well they weren't for you, sorry not that you shouldn't have flowers" She raised her pretty head to look and me "It's just that Alessandro **(LOL!!!!)** gave them to me while I was getting this room ready and I completely forgot about them."

"Is he the Porter?"

"Yes miss…." She faltered

"No, please, I'm just Isabella"

She smiled "Well I'm Katherine, and Alessandro and I are…" She didn't need to say, I knew exactly what she meant, Even though I had never felt that way.

We chatted while she helped me decide what to wear. Fortunately she sat on the bed and didn't touch me otherwise I'd have some explaining to do about my cold hard skin.

I had never properly talked to a human this way before; it was so different to anything else I'd done. She brought up some food and we sat eating (The one thing I was good at, eating dirt) she talked then, talked about the past, the present and the future, all the plans she and Alessandro had made together. Then suddenly there was a knock and the door and Alessandro came in. Katherine ran to him and that embraced passionately. Then I realised how lonely I really was.

He had come to tell me that my Uncle wanted me to go to town and see the local people. He also needed some more cough medicine and I could get some while I was there.

I went into town in the stuffy black car that drove my acute senses mad. Luckily it was only a small village and so I only met 53 people, though a few stuck out. There was the Old lady at the Bakery, who seemed obsessed with giving me cream tarts and her old face wrinkled with happiness every time I said her name.

Then there were little ones and their mothers that stood at the back holding their children protectively behind them. They could sense I wasn't right.

Lastly, was a girl a little older than me who smelled of expensive perfume and cake, her features seemed perfect and her blonde curls shined in the sun. She never talked though, only looked and followed her father round.

It was all pretty boring, quite similar to where I had stayed before, so after I had lunch I really wanted to go home and paint, or play or anything, but as I was about to step in the car Alessandro reminded me that we hadn't been to get the medicine yet. So I turned around and practically stomped to the surgery and swung the Doctors door as hard as I could to try and disrupt anything going on inside.

I walked to the counter, and if I could I would have blushed bright red. There, standing at the desk, was the most Godly-looking boy I had ever seen!!! His bronze hair was neat and his eyes were a light hazelnut and were transfixed on me; Watching my every move. He smelled delicious. Like freshly baked pie and freesias, I leaned in closer and he did too. We almost touched; I could feel his warm breath on my icy face.

"Hello I'm... Um…" I mumbled

"Isabella?" His voice was even better, like melted chocolate.

"Yes, and you are?" I leaned in closer, wishing that I had worn the red dress because it was SO much more figure hugging.

"Edward"

"I'd like some cough medicine please."

"Your voice sounds fine to me, in fact it..."

"Your Uncle isn't getting any better is he?"

A similar angelic voice came from the other room and a golden haired man with a similarly pale complexion and smelling of flowers more than food floated it and started putting little bottles on the small shelves at the back. He turned to me.

"I'm Carlisle by the way, the Doctor for this town and this is my apprentice and nephew, Edward" he turned back to the shelves, searching, "Well, I'm afraid we're all out, so… Edward will have to deliver some tomorrow."

He smiled and as I turned I noticed Edward was watching me with a look of complete concentration on his perfect features.

I left quickly and jumped into the car; anxious to get home and talk to Katherine about Edward. Only realising to late that I had fallen in love with a human.

**(it's totally obvious but.. nvm! I hope to put some twists in it later tho!)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm sos this took so long to update, though I would have updated sooner if I hadn't hav felt like a werdo with only 4 reviews so please review (cof cof verity666912, malina and xxLCxx cof)**

That night I painted a small, detailed portrait of Edward on the easel in my room. I was about to start on his eyes when I realised that sunlight was flooding my room; a sunny day? I just hoped he didn't want to talk outside. I crossed the room and pulled out the red dress with no hesitations.

Next I put on some light grey lace gloves. After some careful thought I chose the grey hat with a wide brim and decided I would have a go curling my hair.

After an hour of preparations I was ready. I stood up and looked at myself in the floor length mirror. After a little pause I decided to pull the dress down to show a little more cleavage… wait… was I trying to look good for a human? Well, I couldn't care less, HE WAS HOT!

I stowed the canvas of Edward under my bed and went over to the window. There was a knock at the door and the most beautiful voice reached my pale ears.

"Bella? Could you let me in? It's me. Edward?"

Of course I recognised HIS voice, but Bella? When had I ever been called Bella? Though it did sound very good when he said it.

"Come in, the doors open."

He glided in leaned against one of the bed post when I suddenly realised that he could make even the worst room look like a luxury area.

"Bella, I just wanted to tell you that…"

I moved toward him just a fraction more before cutting him off

"Yes?"

"Well, I know this sounds so strands seeming I've only said about 2 words to you."

"44, actually"

He stifled a laugh "yes, and you've only said 18, if you don't count all the ums"

Thank God I couldn't blush "well, what did you want, Edward? If not to laugh at me"

"I think you're beautiful."

He moved toward me so that my back pressed against the wall, if he decided to kiss me and I lost control then it would be fried vampire on a steak for breakfast lunch and tea

"And your voice is perfect no matter what you say"

I noticed that at this proximity his eyes were more gold than hazelnut and because he was behind the desk at the doctors I never realised how big his…

"Though of course most of the time what you say is wonderful anyway"

He was babbling, I would never be like my mother, I could keep control, I affectionately moved his head up with my gloved hand so he could stare at my eyes instead of my breasts

"Not to mention the fact that you were so nice to poor Katherine…"

It wasn't much really….wait…

"WHAT! HOW DO YOU KNOW ABOUT THAT?"

I almost lost control thinking that he might have seen me naked.

"Calm down, Alessandro told me."

He pulled me in at the waist and held me there

"I would never spy on a lady"

Hell can't be that bad. I gave in.

"And what makes you think I'm Lady Mr Cullen?"

I held him now, he felt so warm to my icy fingers.

"Well, you haven't convinced me otherwise"

We leaned in closer; surely he must feel my frozen breath on his cheek

"How wrong you are"

I whispered into his ear and cradled his head so close to mine, next stop hell.

"Who cares if you're not, I'll still love you. After all I am only hu... hum... shit"

sadness and realisation crossed his face and he murmured sorry before darting out the room. I stared at the open door; I hadn't even heard what he had just said.

It was probably because he had just realised that he was flirting with a strange, unattractive girl when he could have had anyone, even the banker's daughter, what was her name? The blonde, Rosanne? Rose? Rosalie… Yes that was it.

I lay drown on the floor, curled into a ball and tried to cry, as I imagined him laughing and playing and who knows what with the pretty statuesque girl from down the street.

**Sos that the storyline is so obvious...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Rite, I hav realised tht it is not obvious if u r not me…**

**BTW she always wears gloves so people can touch her hands **

**I WANT TO EAT MYSELF!!!**

I lay there for hours and hours, not even bothering to breathe, why had he left me??? The sun rose and with it came Katherine, she tiptoed in and wordlessly placed food at my feet before hurrying out again, she obviously knew what had happened.

"Wait" I called, in a quiet voice.

She turned slowly, looking at me with nothing remorse.

"Please, what did Edward tell you?"

She stared at me, contemplating on what to tell me.

"Nothing" she said quickly

"Then what did he tell Alessandro??

She looked at me sheepishly before sitting at my feet.

"Well, he wasn't very specific, but he said you had had and argument."

"About what?"

I was truly curious to find out what lies he had made up so he could go off with Rosalie.

"Well, he didn't say anything else."

"What??"

"Yeah, it was a bit strange I know, but he seemed very cross. Oh… and he said he never wanted to see you again"

"Well…" I was devastated, we couldn't even be friends!?! "Why should I care, what's done is done." I got up and dusted myself down, trying to hide my true feelings "Help me choose what to wear will you?"

After that the days passed like sand running through my fingers, I acted normally and I hardly saw Edward, though I ignored him when I did. Fighting every urge to grab hold of him and never let go.

The days were all so monotonous; Get up, change, breakfast, go to town, lunch, paint, tea, play, get changed, hunt; I hardly knew what day it was.

Once, I decided to go to the doctors and face him. Only he wasn't there and Carlisle just told me that he wasn't coming any time soon.

It was night now and I was thirsty. I changed into a black, floor length dress and heels like daggers. Lightly jumping onto a nearby tree I left my room In search of food.

After hopping from several different branches, I found my prey, a huge male wolf. I slid lightly to the floor and hurtled towards it. I ripped its head off and began to suck out the warm, red blood oozing from the animals veins. After my thirst was sustained I tore its guts out to make it look more like another animal had killed it. My ears picked up movement and after wiping my already red lips I raced towards my second course.

But this wasn't any animal, it was far to quiet, as if it didn't want to be heard. Why would a human be here? I slowed down to a normal walking pace and took off my shoe before throwing it into the darkness, I then ripped my dress and pretended to look dazed and confused as I waited for the stranger approach.

I held my other shoe in a protective stance as any normal woman of my supposed age would do. The shadowy figure loomed towards me.

"Got lost in the woods Cinderella?" Crap, a man. Wait… hadn't I heard his voice somewhere before??

"Are you hurt? Please stop ignoring me, I'm trying to help."

"EDWARD??" My head filled with questions but I had already ran towards him and held him tight. BIG MISTAKE.

He shrugged me off and moved back.

"Bella what are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing and why do you keep calling me Bella? My name is Isabella!"

He smiled his crooked smile but his eyes were still cold

"Bella means beautiful in Italian"

I was amazed

"Oh, but you don't have any feelings for me"

"Well" he broke off, all hate drained from his face "I doesn't stop you from being beautiful, take Rosalie..."

I was right! Rosalie had gone missing a day before she was to be married and I now knew why.

"She's with you, isn't she?"

"Bell... what??

"You've eloped together, haven't you!"

"Bloody hell Bella! If I had eloped with Rosalie surly I'd be long gone now!"

"Not necessarily! Maybe one molecule of you conscience told you to find me and tell me!"

"WHAT? That makes no sense!"

We were both shouting now, clouds covered the sky and rain came down heavily upon us, soaking me to the bone.

"That's the only reason why you could be here."

"Bella, stop screaming and listen to me for one minute"

I turned away from him, but I had stopped my babbling.

"There, now I know you won't listen to me when I say I don't love Rosalie"

I scoffed but I could hear the sincerity in his deep voice.

"But I just don't think we should be friends"

Then it hit me, though the hansom human had no idea, he was actually completely right. What if that day when he left he had stayed, he would have found out by now and I would be on the run. I could never love a human.

"Your right" I murmured, turning back to him

"Its hard for me as well as you, I mean you're the baron's niece it would just be too hard to not be noticed"

"Can I ask a question?"

He smiled and moved closer

"Yes?"

"If you didn't think it was a good idea then why start it?"

I snarled the sentence, for I knew that even if it could not be, I still wanted to go down fighting.

"Just when I thought we'd come to a calm solution you have to mix it up, don't you!

I smiled an evil smile

"Yes! Because I've decide that I must hate you"

"Well I loathe you"

He bent down and I slapped him gently on the cheek before dashing off at human speed through the woods.

I knew that I didn't hate him, but I needed leave, I couldn't live in a place where the person I truly loved was just around the corner.

**He he he.**

**Marshmellows.**

**Please review..**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sos this took so long 2 rite but I was dilibiratin on wot shud happen so here it is… it's quite a long 1 2 make up as I put 2 2gethr.**

Without even realising it, my thin, pearly legs took me back the mansion, to my so-called home.

Even though I was soaked through I still lay on my bed, fully clothed, and wrapped in the huge cotton bedding. I just lay there… thinking what I should do, what would he do? What would he actually do when he started to kiss me and embrace me, to caress every part of me? What would he do if he felt my hard cold skin? What would he do if he knew? **(im a poet and I didn't know it!)**

But then I don't crave his blood do I? I crave him. I love him for who he is; I love him like I loved Jacob.

Jacob was the one man who had made me feel rich growing up amongst the poor. I gave him flowers in spring and baked him pies in winter. We had grown up and never separated, our love binding us together. He was the best man I had ever met, so kind and loving. He even went with the London fashion and kept his black hair tousled and long. When we grew he vowed that we could live in a little white cottage next to a river with roses growing up the walls I loved so much but he had had his weak points. Like his over protectiveness.

There was one boy that I liked as a brother, he was tall but quiet and hardly spoke a word though he had his special way of communicating. Jasper was kind and caring and helped me when I was sad. HE was my protector but as soon as I started to court Jacob I wasn't allowed to see him anymore and eventually he ran away to join the army, never to be seen again.

I waited for him to write about his adventures but he never did, I cried myself to sleep at night, not wanting my parents to hear. I hated Jacob for what he had done.

Then one day the tears stopped and I was past caring. The tables turned and as I grew ever closer to my marrying age Jacob was the only man on my horizon. He was training to be a blacksmith and my family loved the idea of me being with him. So I just wanted to have Jacob and a week before my eighteenth birthday it came. I saw Jacob buying a ring. I was just 48 hours from having a happy family when I turned into a monster.

So now I have to have Edward. For I know that I truly love him (perhaps more than I loved Jake) and I couldn't leave my love for a second time.

With my mind at ease I changed into an emerald green gown with two huge bows around my waist and hair. The day was much like the night: overcast and grey, so no need for any protection. I saddled up a horse and carriage and away I went to see what life could throw at me.

The town was at its busiest and so through the hustle and bustle I wasn't noticed as I slipped into the chemists. It was empty apart and so I just wandered in to wait for my love to come to me.

It was as I stood there, taking in the surroundings when a long, pale finger tapped me on the shoulder. I spun around to see Dr Carlisle beaming up at me.

"You came back!" he said softly. There was something about the man that made you feel strangely comforted. He smelled of chocolate and freesias. He ignored my perplexed expression and just carried as normal.

"I am so delighted, but you see, there's a bit of a situation… Edwards not to happy with you leaving on him like…" I froze suddenly to pick up the faintest noise of a door closing above me. Although the Doctor couldn't possibly have heard that he did know that something was wrong. "That's Edward, if you could just hide in here for me" I was pushed inside the utility cupboard which was surprisingly big, but you still couldn't fit more than one person in there.

I bent down and peered through the keyhole to see Edward in all his glory come down the stairs. Just as Dr Cullen had said he was seething. He strode over to Carlisle and started talking in hushed tones.

"We can't stay here"

"And why not" Dr Cullen seemed very smug as he talked to his nephew.

"WHY NOT? Carlisle, she is dying, I am sure of it."

"Don't worry your head about it; she's in a stable condition."

"I'm also becoming… attached..." Edward shuffled his feet.

"Oh, you mean…" Carlisle's smile seemed to grow.

"Yes I mean!"

"Edward, Rosalie is in no fit state to move, so you have to just figure it out yourself" at this last bit Carlisle seemed to dart his eyes to look at me for one fraction of a second.

"You don't understand! She hates me! I can't even hear her!"

"Hate is just love with its back turned, I think you should tell her" Edward seemed to get even more frustrated and was about to say something when Carlisle broke in "And if your quite sure your done could you please get me some painkillers?"

Edward turned and stalked towards the cupboard, MY cupboard! WHAT THE FUCK!!! WHY DID CARSLILE DO THAT! HELLO!! I AM IN HERE!! TURN AROUND RIGHT NOW!!!!!!!! But Edward kept on walking straight for the door. Shit.

*********************************************************************************************

I straightened up and readied myself for the onslaught that was to come. I saw the door knob turn and straightened up.

"Erm….don't mind me…I was just…erm…checking the cupboard for…cracks?"

His golden eyes continued to bore into my skull in a complete state of shock.

"I'll be going now" I tried to get out of the stuffy room but he just stood there gawping. "PLEASE DON'T BE MAD!! I NEEDED SOMEWHERE TO GO!! YOU CAN EAT ME LATER!! **(hehe, my funny saying!)**" He blinked and shook his head before pushing me further into the cupboard and shutting the door behind him… I was wrong about the one person rule, but it was VERY close.

"And you are in here because?"

"I am part of the cupboard loving association?" he laughed and the mood relaxed. He shuffled closer and lent down to whisper in my ear.

"I understand why you got so mixed up last night. You were lost and confused and probably thought you awaited the same fait as Rosalie"

"So you believe she is dead then?"

"Please, she was a vein girl that loved attention and she was about to get married to one of the richest men in Britain. Why would she give all that up, especially in the depression?"

"Because he was crap in bed?" In this tight space we were completely pressed together, I could only make stupid remarks to keep myself from pouncing on him.

"And you are?" He Leaned down and kissed my bun, I LOVE THE SMELL OF FREESIARS!

"Maybe, maybe not." I move ever so slightly back; teasing him.

"I love you too much to care" he his hands wound around my arms, dragging me onto him. I snuggled into his chest so much that I could feel his erection through his trousers. I needed to tell him before he found out by himself.

"Edward. I need to tell you something, it sounds really weird but it's true. I need you to trust me completely."

"I have a secret as well."

"I think mines a little more strange" I took a deep breath but he had started to talk.

"You see, I'm not…" but his perfect voice was cut short by a blood curdling scream.

"Rosalie" he whispered. We were at opposite ends of the closet now and he was reaching for the door.

"What!?!?!?!?!" I shrieked, "YOU MEAN YOU HAVE HER UPSTAIRS!! YOU MEAN AFTER EVERYTHING WEVE BEEN THROUGH YOU LIED!"

"Well, actually you're the one making up idiotic lies." I could tell that he didn't want to be with me, just with her.

"NO EDWARD BECAUSE I BET ITHAT ALL YOU HAVE EVER SAID ABOUT ME HAS JUST BEEN BULLSHIT ON PLATE! ALL THE SUPPOSED LOVE YOU EVER HAD FOR ME! JUST SO I CAN BE YOUR BIT ON THE SIDE!"

"Do you think I should still like you? Every single time we meet it ends up in an argument about Rosalie! And that's saying something seeing that we've only met 4 times!"

"WELL MAYBE YOU SHOULD JUST TELL ME THE TRUTH SO I DON'T HAVE TO MAKE UP WHAT YOU ACCTUALLY ARE DOING!"

The screaming intensified.

"I really need to go, just stay here; I promise that I will tell you everything, but Carlisle really needs my help." His tone was clear and controlled but his eyes were deep with passion and sorrow. He needed me

"I'm skilled and I learn fast, I could even hold things, I'll help you."

"No" he said, a little too quickly "I need your trust, not your help."

I made up my mind, it was clear he thought I was inferior.

"Well then, Mr. Cullen, I bid you good day, for now and forever."

He looked puzzled until I pushed him away and walked out of the shop.

The street outside was still filled with people, great, and audience and as I quickly walked away they became exactly that.

"WAIT BELLA!! DON'T LEAVE ME! I NEED YOU!!" overdramatic prat, I thought to myself as I took the reins on the horse.

"WELL I'VE DECIDED THAT I DON'T" and with that I left for good , never to see my beloved again.

**Dun dun duuuun! Shud this B the end?? I hav another idea but I neeeeeed ur opinion! (BTW if I do nt get at least 5 reviews sayin 2 carry on then I will stop hehe) **


	6. A little Note

**I have thought about this story for a long time and I hav decided to start again, I'll puff it out and add more stuff to make it easier to understand if you don't make crazy relationships between two things, this means the story will be longer and characters shud be mor believable…. So hope to upate sooooon,**

**Sos,**

**Lemming**


End file.
